


Home for the holidays

by AdmiralKatCornwellfan



Series: Tumblr prompts for Voyager [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Prompt Fic, SO FLUFFY, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralKatCornwellfan/pseuds/AdmiralKatCornwellfan
Summary: "Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays'Cause no matter how far away you roamWhen you pine for the sunshine of a friendly gazeFor the holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home"-Home For The Holidays-Perry Como-
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Tumblr prompts for Voyager [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159064
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2019)





	Home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu (USSJellyfish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSJellyfish/gifts).



> Written as part of Tumblr's [ 25daysofvoyager](https://25daysofvoyager.tumblr.com) collection. 
> 
> Also, this is for Oparu who gave me a Tumblr prompt almost a year ago, and only now I managed to finish it.  
> she gave me number 7(“no…no the antlers are essential”), and whichever pairing I liked from [the festive fic prompts](https://25daysofvoyager.tumblr.com).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!

Kathryn came home to find the place was empty and rather quiet. Once upon a time, she was used to coming home like that but three months with him, the emptiness felt very wrong, devoid of usual warmth accompanied when Chakotay is here.  
  
Chuckling at her own morose thoughts, she walked to the bedroom to change from her uniform after a long day in the HQ.  
Slipping to her tub for a luxurious soak, she just rubbed her stiff neck that had been troubling her since Alynna Nechayev saw fit to have a long meeting just when she was about to leave early. The nerve of that woman! Kathryn was almost sure that Nechayev arranged that meeting just because she got leave this morning.  
She was supposed to come home early and then have a relaxing afternoon with Chakotay. They were to plan a weekend getaway before finally enjoying the new year together. Kathryn was guilty that she missed both Christmas and new year, their first together as a couple. Well, they never had a chance to celebrate together during voyager years as a couple and after that, the whole Seven debacle and debriefings got in their way, not to mention misunderstandings and old wounds that kept them apart for almost a year and a half.  
  
It was well into January of 2380 but Kathryn was determined to get some off time to spend with Chakotay. But however tough her resolution was, her job as a vice admiral wasn’t letting her much space to do so.  
.  
She slipped out of the lukewarm tub and wrapped her robe abound herself padded to the bedroom and just then noticed a bouquet of peace roses on the bed, with a note.  
  
Not putting the situation past of Q’s capabilities, she warily picked the note up before visibly relaxing at the sight of Chakotay’s familiar scrawl. Smiling, she gently inhaled the sweet fragrance of the roses, and read the note which had transporter co-ordinates and an instruction to dress warmly.  
.  
Co-ordinates were very familiar to her but she couldn’t just recall where it was. Wondering what Chakotay had planned for them, Kathryn chose a warm cable-knit sweater and pants from her wardrobe and noticed the new winter coat Chakotay replicated for her.  
  
Gently smiling at his thoughtfulness, she dressed up and walked to the study, to her personal transporter pad. Perks of being an admiral, she mused with a silent smile while entering the co-ordinates Chakotay gave her.  
  
At the moment before the transporter took her away, the co-ordinates made sense to her, it was…  
  
…lake George.  
.  
Kathryn materialized on a snowy clearing with deep blue skies overhead, star-studded and cloudless. There was enough moonlight to see her way and not wanting to be frozen by the time she reached to the cottage, Kathryn hurried following the small footpath through a grove of pine trees to the Janeway cabin, freshly fallen snow only disturbed by a pair of footprints.  
The water-front wood cabin was just as she remembered but the scene Infront of her as she stepped into the wooden patio was breathtaking. Moonlight reflected off the icy surface of the lake and the stars blinked at her as snowflakes gently fell from the heavens above. It was indeed, a winter wonderland.  
Reluctantly turning her back to the wonderful display before her, Kathryn Rubbed her hands together before reaching for the doorknob. A puzzling frown settled on her forehead when she saw a Christmas wreath hanging on the door.  
  
It deepened when she found the front door was locked.  
“Chakotay?” she called, remembering there was no proximity alert doorbell alarm system installed in the cabin.  
  
Thankfully, she heard her husband calling her in reply, and in a moment later, the door opened.  
Kathryn was about to greet him with a kiss when his outfit caught her attention.  
He was wearing dark blue Christmas pajamas with white snowflakes and reindeer patterns all over it. And to top it, he was wearing antlers.

  


Reindeer antlers.

  


She must be hallucinating for sure or Q must’ve pulled a trick on her. Kathryn wasn’t sure which was it but this was too comical to be true.  
She almost pinched her arm, but Chakotay stood there with a dimpled smile and those antlers on his head.  
She made a move to pull those silly antlers off.  
  
“no…no! the antlers are essential”  
  
He replied, swiftly moving out of her reach with a goofy grin on his dear face.

  


She shook her head at his antics with a smile as Chakotay closed the door behind them. Kathryn gasped at the sight that was before her. A tall beautifully decorated Christmas tree in a corner with presents peeking underneath, the flames dancing on the fireplace as logs cracked releasing sparks and Christmas lights wrapped above the mantlepiece twinkling above the stuffed stockings with their names on them and most importantly, the table was laden with all the treats she could imagine! And the sweet smell of peppermint mingled with pine scent and roast turkey made her stomach growl.  
  
Kathryn turned to her dear husband who was silently observing her reactions with his trademark dimpled smile. He had worked so hard for this surprise and at that moment, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have him in her life. She hugged him tightly and he embraced her in his arms.  
  
She put her hand on his cheek and looked into those beautiful brown eyes, so full of love.  
“thank you, my love, this is the best surprise ever. But it is January already”  
  
"We didn’t have the chance to celebrate Christmas together, so I brought Christmas to you. Does It really matter when we celebrate it? After all, it is about love, giving and peace. Isn’t it? "Chakotay replied as he helped her out of her jacket and boots and leading her to the comfy couch in Infront of her fireplace.  
Kathryn settled on the couch with a fuzzy blanket while Chakotay brought two mugs of peppermint mocha and handed one to her.  
She smiled at him and immediately moved so she could cuddle with him while she enjoyed her mug of Christmassy sweetness that reminded her of her childhood.  
“This exactly tastes like what my grandma used to make when I was a kid!” she whispered to Chakotay.  
He had a knowing smile on his face which made her stare at him in utter disbelief.  
  
“How did you… how… granny never gave that recipe away! Not even my mom knew it!” she exclaimed as he placed both their mugs on the coffee table and turned to her with a comical expression on his face. With those antlers, he looked like a big stuffed teddy bear.  
  
“well, I found someone who knew the recipe because I happen to know that a Janeway family Christmas is not complete without Grandma Janeway’s Peppermint mocha”.  
  
Sometimes, Kathryn found hard to believe that this wonderful man was really is her husband. He knew her so well, loved her so much and went to great lengths just to make her happy. She did not know what she did to deserve him.  
  
Chakotay leaned in and kissed her as he whispered to her ear. ” you are worth everything my love. And you deserve every happiness life has to offer.”  
She poured all the love, gratitude, joy and intimacy she felt into the kiss and for some time, they both forgot where they were until a loud crack startled both of them, only to laugh when they realized it was just a log cracking in the fireplace.  
Kathryn was about to suggest that they should have some dinner, but something else caught her eye and gave her a much better idea.  
Quickly rising from the sofa, she grabbed the sprig of mistletoe from where it was hanging and raced to upstairs.  
  
“don’t you want to get your Christmas present, Chakotay?”  
  
While throwing a mischievous smirk at her husband who was still sitting on the sofa with a dumbfounded expression on his face.  
He too, rushed after her, chuckling at himself that after all these years, she still had the ability to surprise him and get the upper hand at any situation. Not that he minded anyway. 

  


The snow kept falling through the night, over a tiny cabin on a silent lakeshore as two lovers celebrated their very first Christmas, very late, together.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbetaed. I apologize for any mistake.


End file.
